To Be A Hero Special Issue 1: Rescue Training
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: Sometime after the villains attack at USJ, class 1-A picks up where they left off and finally undergo the rescue training; little do the students know they're in for a little surprise.
1. Chapter 1: Back To USJ!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _The anime & manga My Hero Academia and its characters with the exceptions of OCs is all owned by Funimation Entertainment, Crunchyroll, VRV, Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine, JNN (MBS), NNS (ytv), Viz Media, Bones, Kenji Nagasaki, Yosuke Kuroda, & Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release._

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _The story takes place during the My Hero Academia storyline, so scenes may or may not be altered. If you are not a fan of this kind of thing I advise you not to read ahead._

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

 _Kenta and Sabato my friends IRL; Couldn't have done this without ya ^_^! Kenta's OC Floyd or anyone with the name Aihara belongs to him and Gioco Terebi AKA Gio is owned by Sabato._

* * *

 _ **This is the report of the USJ attack, committed by the League of Villains.**_

 _ **The Hero Course, class 1-A was involved in a rescue practice and become involved in the incident. Just as the training began, the League struck. The League used a Quirk to separate the students. The class, Eraserhead, Thirteen, Lena Aihara and her mother, Caligraphine fought against the Villains.**_

 _ **Thirteen and Eraserhead however were both gravely injured, and Caligraphine was subdued by one of the Villains apart of the League, and they were left out of the fight.**_

 _ **Soon after, the teacher All Might joined the fight and reversed the situation. To add the Class Representative Tenya Iida, was able to find the remaining teachers and thus the incident had been resolved.**_

 _ **As a result, two of the teachers were injured. However the first year students were able to overcome the incident and were left with a great experience.**_

 _ **The UA however must regain the trust of the people. We are the entity that trains the future defenders of their security.**_

 _ **Three years we understand is a short time for their training.**_

 _ **We apologize for having worried the families of the first year students, but we hope to continue for you to trust and support us.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Class 1-A Hero Course Homeroom Teacher,**_

 _ **Shota Aizawa**_

* * *

 _(_ _ **Opening Theme: A Place Further than the Universe OP-The Girls Are Alright! Performed By Saya**_ )

- _ **Four Weeks Later; UA High School**_ -

Reina honestly didn't know how she was supposed to adjust herself after what herself and her classmates had endured. She had tried to get through each day without having to think back to the incident as she still had nightmares about the possibility of what could've happened. Even now as she was talking with her friends she still had the thought, as she tried to hide it all through her smile while she laughed at one of Floyd's jokes.

"... Than the bartender looks at him and says, 'Bro, why did you just call her Bopper?'" Floyd said, "And than the customer replies with a smile, 'Bop her? I didn't even know her!"

Reina along with Izuku, and some of their classmates laughed at the joke Floyd had finished as Floyd himself laughed along with them. "Oh man!" Gio said through his laugh as he sat next to Floyd, "Your uncle is hilarious!"

"You're super lucky to have this kind of a family Aihara-san!" Ochaco said with a smile.

Floyd replied with a smile, "Awww shucks!"

Chouko soon turned to Reina and Izuku, "Hey Reina-chan? Midoriya-san? Have you met some of Aihara-san's family members?"

"Yeah. We've met his twins and brother, and one time Floyd-san invited us to one of his family reunions when we were in middle school." Izuku replied, "They're all really nice."

"Some of them are even more scary than his own mom and sister." Reina said awkwardly.

Floyd added as he started to sweat a little, "No arguments there…"

"They're people worse than your mother and sister?" Eijirou who sat next to Gio said just surprised.

"That's a bit hard to believe." Fumikage who sat next to Chouko added.

"Oh just wait till we have our next family reunion when I invite you guys." Floyd said, "Especially Mrs. Bakugou!"

"Wait, Mitsuki-san too?" Reina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course!" Floyd replied with a smile, "She's like the best person! Plus mom and her can talk more."

"I guess, but if you did invite Mitsuki wouldn't that mean she would bring Kaa-chan too?" Izuku asked curiously.

" **LIKE HELL I WOULD GO TO THE HALF-BREEDS REUNION!** " They heard Katsuki yell.

" **OH SHUT UP IT WON'T KILL YA!** " Floyd yelled back at him.

" **IT MIGHT IF IT'S YOUR REUNION!** " Katsuki shouted back.

Floyd countered by shouting, " **THAT WAS PETTY AND BENEATH YOU, PISS FOR BRAINS!** "

" **GO AND DIE HALF-BREED** **INKHEAD !"** He exclaimed as he flipped him off.!"

" **OH THAT'S IT!** " Floyd shouted as he activated his Quirk and charged at him. " **YOU'RE DEAD, TRIGGER HAPPY PISS HEADED S. O. B.!** "

" **BRING IT ON!** " Katsuki yelled as he did the same.

" **WHOA, HEY! DON'T FIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CLASSROOM!** " Eijirou exclaimed as he held Floyd back.

" **YOU GUYS COULD GET SUSPENDED YOU KNOW!** " Denki shouted as he held Katsuki back.

" **BAKUGOU-KUN! AIHARA-KUN! YOU BOTH SHOULD BE ASHAMED!** " Tenya yelled as he started to move his hand like a robot, " **YOU'RE BOTH HEROES IN TRAINING YOU SHOULD ACT AS SUCH!** "

"Hey, by the way!" Toru said, "Did anyone watch the news last night about the incident?"

Reina froze a little at this as the other students made conversations about it; though Izuku noticed the way Reina looked. "Oh yeah, I remember that everyone appeared on screen for a second." Floyd said as he immediately stopped thrashing as did Katsuki.

"Yeah, even I did, and that's surprising!" Gio said with a smile.

"I didn't stand out at all though…" Toru said with disappointment, making everyone look to her awkwardly, excluding Reina.

"That's true." Mezo had admitted.

"Than again, isn't it hard to stand out with just a pair of gloves and boots?" Mashirao said.

"But you gotta admit all those channels made a big deal out of it." Denki said.

"Honestly I was surprised." Eijirou said.

"Me too, we were practically on every screen from here to timbuktu!" Gio added.

"Can you blame them though?" Kyoka said, "The hero course that keeps pumping was attacked, not to mention one of us almost got kidnapped."

They didn't realize that Reina shook harder at this, and even her body. This time Katsuki had been the one to take notice, as both him and Izuku looked to him worryingly. "Who knows what would've happened if the teachers hadn't come when they did." Hanta said.

"Stop that Sero!" They heard Mineta exclaim, "Just thinking about it makes me wanna wet myself-!"

" **SHUT UP SCUM AND GROW A PAIR!** " They heard Katsuki yell, making Mineta and even Izuku shrink. "But All Might was great!" Rikido said, "He pushed back those crazy strong Villains!"

"Yes his strength is worth wondering at." Fumikage said.

"Still can't believe they had the nerve to try to take Rei-Rei though." Mina said, "Luckily they didn't or they would've-"

 _ **SLAM!**_

The students jumped when Reina suddenly hit her hand on the desk making a loud sound and causing them to look to her surprised by the way she had acted. She had been on the verge of hyperventilating which concerned them. "Reina-chan?" Izuku said concerned, "Are you okay?" Reina realized what she did as she moved her hands to her lap. "S-sorry." She said, "I wasn't thinking."

Fubuki had a worried look on her face when she saw Reina's face; her twin Shoto noticed it too as he said, "Reina, you don't look well. Do you feel sick?"

Momo added, "Maybe we should go see Recovery Girl."

"Yeah, you look you could faint at any moment.." Gio said.

Reina looked to the three of them as she saw they all had worried looks on their faces.

"No, I'm fine I'm just…" She quickly said as her hand still shook; she grabbed ahold of her wrist taking a deep breath, "... Can we just stop talking about it?"

Floyd soon said, "If it makes you happy then, yeah."

"Sorry Reina-chan." Ochaco said, "We didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's okay." Reina said with a small smile, "I know it wasn't intentionally."

As soon as the clock struck eight, Tenya suddenly ran to the front of the classroom, towards the teachers desk, " **EVERYONE!** " He yelled, " **MORNING HOMEROOM IS ABOUT TO START! STOP TALKING AND TAKE YOUR SEATS!** "

Everyone looked at Tenya awkwardly seeing as how everyone in the room had been sitting in their seats. "Um…" Gio said slowly raising his hand, "We're already in our seats, you're the only one that's standing."

Tenya sat back down in his seat with a grumpy look on his face as his body shook with anger, "Shoot!"

"Don't worry about it!" Fubuki signed with a smile.

Floyd couldn't help but laugh as he said to Tenya, "You looked ridiculous!"

Reina bonked Floyd on the head, "Keep your thoughts to yourself, won't you?" She said with a sneer as Floyd laughed awkwardly.

"Hey, quick question!" Mina said, "Does anyone know who our homeroom teacher is going to be?"

"Ribbit-Well since Aizawa-sensei is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from his injuries, we might just be getting Aihara-chan's older sister." Tsuyu said.

Floyd's body shook a little as he said, "Y-Y-You don't say?"

Just than the door had slide open, Lena stepped into the room with a single folder in her hand. "Heyo peeps!" Lena said, "Sorry about being tardy, but I had to pick someone up!"

The students looked to each other confused, though they were just surprised as ever when they saw that Shota had stepped into the room, with his face covered with bandages and a pair of casts on his arms. "Morning." He said in a drowsy and muffled voice.

"Aizawa-sensei!?" Most of the students exclaimed.

"Shota!?" Reina exclaimed out of relief mixed with worry, "They discharged you already?"

"I know right?" Lena replied "That's what I said!"

"But the doctor said you needed a month to recover! You should be in bed resting!" Reina said to her Guardian as she stood up, her expression still written with concern.

"I'll be fine." Shota replied in his usual tone of voice, as Lena helped him over to the front of classroom, "Besides my well-being doesn't matter right now. Now then, for today, or for this morning at least we're going to continue with the rescue training."

The students looked to one another shocked at this, Reina especially as she sat back down in her seat. Fubuki waved her hand a bit to get the teachers attention before she quickly signed, "Is it really okay Sensei? To continue with the lesson I mean?"

"Yes, it is necessary for the hero course." Shota replied.

"Despite all that took place, you kids still need to learn a thing or two about Rescue people the proper way!" Lena said with a smile, "So get on your gear and we'll head over to USJ once you're all ready!"

* * *

All the students did what they were told as they all had on their Hero Costumes, minus Izuku since he had put on his PE clothes with his arm pads and white gloves. Like before all the students gathered around the front, as they went inside USJ. None of them were surprised to see Josephine standing their with a smile, but they were all shocked to see Thirteen there too, back to his usual self, though that didn't stop the students from giving him a worried look.

"Well, despite all that's happened class is still class!" Thirteen said, "So without delay let's begin today's training!"

"Can you move alright Thirteen-sensei?" Ochaco asked as she looked worried.

Floyd had added, "Yeah that warp dude's attack really did a number on you"

"My back hurts a bit, but it's nothing compared to Senpai's." Thirteen replied as motioned over to Shota.

"Yeah, I mean you look like a mummy!" Josephine had added.

Shota let out a sigh, "We're wasting time, so let's start today's class already."

Shota went ahead, and as he was about to descend down the stairs, Izuku stepped forward and asked. "Um Aizawa-sensei?" Izuku said getting his attention, "I thought All Might-sensei was supposed to meet us here as well. Where is he?"

"Not sure." Shota replied, "Just forget about him for now."

Izuku looked at Reina curiously both of them wondering the same thing; though Reina shrugged in reply as if to say she didn't know if there had been an argument between the two of them.

"Hey ma?" Floyd soon said, "I thought Pops was supposed to be here today, to keep you company."

"I thought so too… Till he had some 'business' to take care of..." Josephine said before she had a sadistic smile on her face, "Oh, he's gonna get a _**helping**_ of me tonight when he gets home!" The students wondered what she meant by that, except for Katsuki, Reina, and Floyd who unfortunately understood the meaning.

"Oh goodness…" Izuku said as his face turned red and he covered his mouth.

"Tch, gross." Katsuki said looking over to the side.

"TMI! TMI!" Floyd and Reina shouted, both of their faces flushed with red.

Mineta's nose started to bleed and he began to drool as he said understanding completely, "Oh I could use a _**helping**_ right now..."

Lena hit him on the head as she said in a demonic tone, " **OI, THAT'S ME AND FLOYD'S MOM YOU'RE PERVERTING HERE! SHOW SOME RESPECT!** "

" **SORRY MA'AM!** " Mineta said as he shook.

"Looks like the demon is back." Eijirou, Denki and Hanta said in unison.

"Anyway, let's begin today's training shall we!" Thirteen said as he started to follow Shota, along with Josephine and the students followed.

They eventually had gotten to the mountain zone of the USJ as the students gathered around, over what looked to be an open gap between the two mountains. "Alrighty!" Josephine said, "For this class we're going to be starting with the rescue training!"

Thirteen soon took the lead as he explained to the class, "Six students will be at the bottom of this chasm. Two will be unconscious, two will have a broken leg while the last two will be worried."

" **HOLY HELL WHAT A HEIGHT!** " Eijirou exclaimed looking into the chasm.

"This is like this one scene in Tomb Raider!" Gio added.

"How are we supposed to get down there!?" Denki shouted, "It looks impossible!"

"What are you saying!?" Tenya shouted as he ran near the edge, "This all part of the exercise and we should treat it as such!" He soon got on his knees as he yelled, " **ARE YOU OKAY DOWN THERE!? DO NOT WORRY, WE'LL SAVE YOU!** "

"Dude, this is just an exercise." Eijirou said.

"He's always so quick to get to it." Gio added, "But than again this could be fun!"

"To be fair, Iida-kun isn't wrong." Chouko said, "We should treat this as if it's a real thing."

"Yeah! Let's go and save them!" Ochaco said excitedly before she ran over to Izuku, getting a bit too close for comfort, "Let's do our best Deku!"

Izuku's face turned again as he went to cover his face, " _She's always so close!_ " Is what he said in his thoughts.

Reina laughed a little at Izuku's face, " _They both look so cute together._ " Reina thought to herself before she looked down into the chasm, " _This is my chance. Izuku-kun and my chance to show everyone what we can really do. All Might-senpai gave Izuku-kun the power to save people, and I'll show that my Quirk is not something to be feared. We'll both do our best today!_ "

"And the injured will be…" Thirteen said, before he pointed to a certain group, "The six of you!"

He pointed over to Reina, Izuku, Tenya, Ochaco, Chouko and Gio, and needless to say they were all surprised as they nearly fainted on the spot. " _ **WE'RE THE ONES GETTING SAVED!?**_ " The six of them shouted in their thoughts.

The very next moment, the small group found themselves in the bottom of the chasm, awaiting for whoever was picked to come and help them. With confidence Tenya turned over to the group, and said, "Everyone we must do our best to be injured!"

"Yes sir!" Ochaco, Chouko and Gio said in unison.

"Guys, we're just pretending!" Izuku reminded them.

Reina shrugged as she said, "Well, so much for that opportunity..."

Up on top of the chasm, Josephine had decided on who would be the ones to save them. "Okay, the people that will be helping them is the five of you, so I expect you all to get along in this exercise!" Josephine said with a smile. The rescue group consisted of Fubuki's twin Shoto, Momo, Chouko's cousin Fumikage, Floyd, and even Katsuki; He wasn't at all happy as his body shook with anger.

"You'll be using these objects to help them." Shota said motioning over to a stretcher and some rope that had been near where they stood.

" **WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE!** " Katsuki shouted, making everyone jump, " **WHY AM I PAIRED WITH THE HALF BREED AND WHY DO I HAVE TO SAVE DEKU!?** "

"It's because it's a Special Issue, Bakugou-chan." Tsuyu replied.

" **THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?** " Katsuki shouted.

Floyd merely replied calmly, "Look, I don't like this either but it's either that or my sister's 'punishment'"

" **DON'T YOU START INKHEAD!** " He yelled.

Shoto soon stepped forward, looking down the chasm as he heard Tenya and Chouko screaming for someone to help them. "Let's begin." Shoto said to the group, "Who's going to go down there?"

"I'll go do-" Floyd said before getting cut off by Katsuki.

"This half and half bastard doesn't listen!" He said, ignoring Floyd who already started to yell at him for interrupting him, "I'll just have to teach him!" His hands started to spark as he had a smile on his face.

"You so have a plan of what to do then?" Floyd asked.

"Oh I do…" Katsuki replied before he yelled, "... **WE JUST BLOW UP THE SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN AND THAT'S IT!** "

" **ARE YOU CRAZY!?** " Momo exclaimed.

Floyd added as he yelled, " **YOU** **TRIGGER HAPPY DUMBASS! YOU'RE GONNA KILL THEM THAT WAY!** "

Shoto ignored what Katsuki had suggested, as he was even more pissed off at this. He soon turned to the rest of the group, "Yaoyorozu, create a pulley. We'll make a way and pull them up. We'll start with the ones unconscious. Tokiyama and Aihara will be the ones to go down. Myself, Yaoyorozu and Bakugou, will pull them up."

"Okay that plan I can get behind." Floyd said.

" **BASTARD!** " Katsuki yelled before he grabbed Shoto by the collar of his shirt, "Stop deciding shit on your own!"

"Bakugou-san, calm down!" Momo said.

"I wonder how Reina-san deals with this." Fumikage said as he shook his slightly.

Floyd yelled as he tried to pull Katsuki off of him, " **HEY, HEY, HOP OFF! AT LEAST SHOTO IS MORE LIGHT HEADED THAN YOU!** "

"This is the best way to go about things." Shoto replied as Katsuki growled at him,"If you think of it as a game, then you don't have to agree."

Katsuki froze at this remark just as Shoto got his hand off of him, "I'm not gonna waste my time with this training." Just like that Shoto walked off to the side.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya anyway." Floyd said with a sneer. "Tch, Trigger Happy Piss for brains"

Katsuki's body shook again as he had a pissed off look, " **W-WHO'S THE ONE PLAYING, YOU HALF AND HALF BASTARD!?** " Katsuki went to charge at Shoto, and Floyd got ready to use his Quirk, however-

" **ALL OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!** " Momo yelled, getting the three of them to stop what they were doing, "Shame on you! You're all fighting like children! Besides, there is something we need to do before anything else!"

Momo ran to the edge of the chasm as she kneeled down, before yelling calmly to ones that were pretending to be injured, "Please keep calm! We'll get you out right away!"

" **THANK YOU VERY MUCH!** " They heard Tenya yell over dramatically.

" **PLEASE HURRY!** " Chouko shouted before over dramatic as well.

"We're counting on you!" Reina had said down below.

"You're finally here! We're saved!" Izuku said.

Momo turned back to her group, "The first thing we have to do is reassure the victims. There are occasions where you cannot save people when they are panicking. Reassuring them is a way of saving them. If you all will not do it properly, than what kind of a class is this?!"

Katsuki merely clicked his tongue as Shoto thought about what Momo was saying. Floyd merely said, "I guess that's a good point, sorry about that, Yaoyorozu."

"Whoa… That's pretty impressive." Eijirou said amazed.

"Yeah… Mineta said as he kneeled down, having a great view of Momo; He started to drool again, "Very impressive!"

"You're garbage!" Most of the boys yelled.

Lena and Josephine both hit him on the head as they both said in a demonic tone of voice, "Do _**YOU**_ want to _**DIE**_ young man?"

"Eeep! No!" Mineta said as he trembled again, "I'm sorry!"

" **THEN RESPECT WOMEN!** " They both yelled again.

Thus they began to perform the exercise; As discussed Fumikage and Floyd descended down into the chasm; with the pulley provided, Tokiyama had used it to descend and Floyd us able to draw himself some hiking gear, as he started to climb down.

"Tokiyama-san! Aihara-san!" Momo said to the two of them, "Remember to descend slowly! Be careful that you don't slip!"

"Got it!" Fumikage said.

"No problem!" Floyd said.

They had finally gotten to the bottom, where Izuku and Reina were both pretending that they had a broken leg, Ochaco and Gio were pretending they were unconscious, and Chouko and Tenya were both acting like they were worried. Though it looked as though Ochaco and Gio were on the verge of bursting out with laughter.

"Hi Floyd-san, Tokiyama-kun." Izuku said.

"Took you guys long enough." Reina said with a smile.

"Sorry for the wait." Fumikage said.

"Yeah, we were dealing with piss for brains again." Floyd said.

" **URARAKA-KUN! GIO-KUN!** " Tenya yelled still being dramatic making them giggle harder, " **WE'RE GOING TO BE OKAY!** "

" **YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY NOW! WE'LL BE FINE!** " Chouko shouted, almost making Gio burst out at the way Chouko sounded.

The gurney had soon been brought down and Floyd quickly drew up what looked to be a set of straps around his waist and back. "Okay, we're gonna take, Uraraka and Gio up first since they lost conscious." Floyd explained.

"Got it!" Izuku said, "But we can't."

"I mean I could if I wanted, but that would be breaking the rules of this exercise." Reina said.

"Wait, isn't it dangerous for you guys to carry a couple of people unconscious by yourselves?" Tenya asked curiously.

"Don't worry. After all..." Fumikage said. He closed his eyes and activated his Quirk; out of his body came out a darker version of him with his eyes glowing a yellowish glow. This had been his Quirk, only known as Dark Shadow, leaving everyone amazed, except for Chouko who had a smile on her face.

"I am two in one." Fumikage said with a smile.

"Hi Kage-chan!" Chouko said as she waved.

"Oh hey there Chou!" Dark Shadow said, "Nice to see ya again!"

"It talks!?" Reina exclaimed out of surprise and awe.

"Oh that's so cool!" Floyd and Izuku both said.

"Dark Shadow." Fumikage soon said, "Take Uraraka, and Aihara up. Quickly."

"Really I have to do that kind of work? That's boring." Dark Shadow said as he crossed his arms, "I'm not gonna do that."

"Kage-chan." Chouko soon said, "If you do what Fu-kun tells you, I'll let try my homemade sweets when we get home."

Dark Shadow flinched at this as he looked to Chouko than to Fumikage, thinking about it for a moment. "That's all I gotta do right?" He eventually said. Just like that, Floyd hopped onto the stretcher with Gio on his back thanks to the straps he made with his Quirk, and Dark Shadow began to take them up, going as slowly as he could.

"Take them up slowly." Fumikage told him, "Don't let them get harmed."

"Yeah, yeah." Dark Shadow said, "Those sweets had better be delicious Chou!"

"They will be!" Chouko said, "Now stay focused!"

"Wow Chou-chan." Reina said, "Your cousin is amazing with that Quirk he's got. Does his Quirk have a mind of his own?"

"Since he first got his Quirk." Chouko replied, "When I first met Kage-chan, he would sometimes come out and scare me, but despite that Kage-chan became one of my best friends, other than Fu-kun of course."

"That must be nice for you." Reina commented.

"Dark Shadow is an amazing Quirk for you to have!" Izuku commented.

"It's a useful tool, even if you can't separate from it." Fumikage said.

"I don't think he's a tool." Izuku said as his eyes sparkled, "He can always help you! That's so cool!"

Fumikage had been speechless at this as he looked to him just surprised to hear that kind of comment; other than Chouko no one else had given that comment before. Just as they had gotten into the light Dark Shadow let them go, and they pulled them up the rest of the way.

" **THANK YOU HEROES!** " Tenya shouted, still being overdramatic.

Up at the top of Momo noticed, that Ochaco, Gio even Floyd was holding back their laughter at how Tenya was acting. "Um… What are you three laughing about?"

Ocacho replied as she tried to contain herself, "It's just that-Pfft! Iida-kun, is super serious-Ffft! It's so funny!"

"Good lord, they're killing me with this!" Gio said trying to contain himself as well.

"Jesus Christ, as if he couldn't get any funnier!" Floyd said.

"I think it's wonderful, it's no laughing manner." Momo said to them.

"I'm sorry but even so…" Ochaco said before she finally lost it, as did Gio and Floyd. They couldn't help but hug one another as they laughed hysterically. "I think I might die of laughter from him!" Gio said.

"I know right!?" Floyd added as he wiped away a tear.

"Alright." Shoto said as he got the rope, "Let's pull up the next one."

"Shut up! I know!" Katsuki said as he did the same.

Josephine soon explained to the class, "Rescuing people without a Quirk is quite a taxing job. But that's how modern Heroes must shine!"

"But Bakugou is the only one pulling." Denki pointed out.

" **SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS!** " Katsuki yelled as he continued to pull.

"He merely judged he could use his Quirk to do the right thing." Thirteen explained, "However acting a normal way there's a lot of professionals who are incapable of doing it. They always think of themselves when they encounter a challenging situation, they put it aside. When you manage to understand and remember you'll be able to pass. I'm sure he'll be a beautiful Hero someday!"

"Nah, I think that's far from the truth Thirteen." Josephine said.

"I couldn't agree more, not to mention he's not beautiful." Hanta said.

Katsuki growled as he couldn't help but think in his head, " _When this is all over, I'm gonna kill those two!_ "

" **HEY PISS FOR BRAINS! STOP HAVING THAT KILL FACE AND FOCUS!** " Floyd shouted as he descended back down into the chasm.

" **SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL DROP YOU RIGHT NOW!** " Katsuki yelled back.

" **I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!** " Floyd shouted. " **IF I DIE, I'M SENDING YOU WITH ME!** "

"Those two are never gonna get along are they?" Eijirou said.

"Till hell freezes over." Josephine said as she shook her head.

"Unfortunately so." Lena said as she shrugged.

( _ **Ending Theme: Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card Ending 1-Jewelry Performed By Saori Hayami**_ )


	2. Chapter 2: Search and Rescue

_(_ _ **Opening Theme: A Place Further than the Universe OP-The Girls Are Alright! Performed By Saya**_ )

Even though Katsuki and Floyd were constantly arguing, they had managed to get the job done, as they had been successful in saving everyone that had been at the bottom of the chasm. They had quickly moved onto the next group as it had consisted of Reina herself, Izuku, Gio and Mashirao. They were quick to get to work, as Reina and Ochaco were down in the chasms helping those that were pretending to be in need of rescuing. One of them had been Tsuyu and the other was Fubuki.

"Okay, we're all set." Gio said as he finished tending to Fubuki.

"Tsu-chan, Fubuki-chan, this might get a little scary, but try not to move." Ochaco said to them.

Fubuki nodded her head as Tsuyu replied, "Alright." Ochaco touched Tsuyu as she activated her Quirk.

"Well, here goes nothing." Reina said as she started to focus, shutting her eyes; she activated her secondary ability. Fubuki started to move upward with the movement of her hands. Both Tsuyu and Fubuki floated up till they had gotten to the top of the chasms where Izuku and Mashirao had waited; Mashirao's tail held onto the rope just in case the both of them fell.

"Reina-chan! Uraraka-san! You can let go now!" Izuku yelled down below.

"Got it!" Reina said as she broke concentration, allowing Mashirao to catch her.

"Release!" Ochaco said putting her hands together, allowing Izuku to catch her. He now held her in his arms bridal style.

"Safe!" He said.

"Midoriya-chan? Can you put me down?" Tsuyu asked getting his attention; he noticed that she had been blushing a little, "This is a little embarrassing. Even though my leg is bandaged, this is wrong."

Izuku's face turned red as he started to stutter as he didn't know what to do or say exactly.

Floyd yelled to Izuku, "Smooth one, Izu!"

Mineta had added, "Lucky!"

Floyd slapped Mineta on the head as he said, " **OI, LAY OFF PERVERT!** "

"We've rescued everyone." Mashirao said to Thirteen and Josephine.

"Good work!" Thirteen said.

"We're all done now!" Josephine said with a smile, "Props to everyone, even you Katsuki!"

"Shut up!" Katsuki yelled.

A certain group of students of the class, looked at how they were able to handle the situation, and how they were able to use their Quirks to help out; This being Rikado, Mezo, Koji and Yuga. "Huh." Rikado said, "Seems like none of us were sufficient for this kind of exercise."

"It's unfair!" Yuga said.

Ochaco had floated up along with Reina and Gio, as they were seen holding onto one another; they touched the ground gently the moment Ochaco deactivated her Quirk. Once more the students gathered around, as Thirteen and Josephine discussed on what they were going to do next. "Great work for your first time training." Thirteen commented, "We still have more battle scenarios prepared for all of you."

"Meaning it's gonna take up our entire day, so I hope you're all prepared!" Josephine said with a smile.

"Well that's just terrific." Denki couldn't help but say as he slouched a little.

"Don't relax!" Shota said to the students making them flinch, "Class is still in session."

"So let's continue onward shall we!?" Lena said, "Onward to the next scenario!"

The class followed the teachers to the collapse zone where they all stopped at the center of the zone, that's where they started to explain their next exercise.

Josephine said to the students, "Now, you should all be aware, that unlike in the first training, you all must be wary that there are different situations! The purpose of this scenario is to give you all the experience you need in case you are to encounter situations like this."

"The injured could be anywhere." Thirteen added, "And we're not sure what state they're in. So in this exercise five of you will the rescuers, while the rest of you will have eight minutes to hide wherever they wish. I will select those of you that won't be allowed to speak."

"So it's like it's own version of Marco Polo?" Reina asked.

"No, no Rei-Rei!" Mina said, "It's like a game of hide and seek!"

"In some ways yes." Josephine said, "Alrighty! Let's select our five rescuers! It'll be…" Josephine started to pick with the group, "Eenie, meenie, miney-You guys!" Josephine pointed to Izuku, Floyd, Gio, Ochaco and Mineta; once more Katsuki was left less than thrilled with this result.

" **WHY THE HELL AM I PAIRED WITH DEKU AND THE HALF-BREED AGAIN!?** " Katsuki shouted, making Izuku shrink at this.

"There's no helping it, besides we're in a Special Issue." Ochaco reasoned.

" **THAT SHIT AGAIN!?** " Katsuki yelled.

"Just let it go man." Floyd said.

Mineta eyed the girls bottoms in particular, Reina's included as he started to drool again. "When you carry the victims, you can touch their chest and ass! Is that considered an evil deed?"

"Mineta-kun, you're forbidden to carry them." Izuku said.

"Yeah, I mean seriously." Gio said, "I've barely talked to girls and even I have class."

Katsuki glared daggers at Mineta as Floyd did the same. "You think about going near her…" Katsuki said as he cracked his knuckles, "... I'll blow your f***ing ass up!"

Floyd said with a growl, "Yeah, Grape Boy… Unless you wanna see tomorrow again. I suggest you apologize to the lady."

" **AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE THE FUNNY ONE?!** " Mineta yelled, " **THAT WAS DARK EVEN FOR YOU!** "

Reina soon took notice of the looks on their faces as she tilted her head, "Why do you guys look like you're gonna kill someone?"

" **IT'S NOTHING IMPORTANT!** " Katsuki and Floyd shouted, making her jump a little.

Josephine clapped her hands getting the students attention, "Okay now all of you get to hiding! You have two minutes!" The rest of the students nodded before they split them up into separate groups. Reina turned to her friends as she gave them a wink as she said, "Good luck finding me!" And just like that, she disappeared in the distance along with the others.

Two minutes had passed by as the group of five had gotten ready, just as Thirteen said, "Let the training begin! Good luck!"

"Now try to remember that no situation is strange in this case!" Josephine said.

"With that being said, get to it!" Lena said, "Find those that need rescuing!"

"Okay!" Izuku said turning to the group, "Let's look nearby!"

"There's no need!" Katsuki shouted, "Follow me garbage!"

Just like that he rocketed off, knocking Mineta off of his feet and leaving his group behind. " **HEY GET BACK HERE!** " Floyd yelled as he started to run after Katsuki, " **I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU FIND REINA-CHAN FIRST!** "

" **THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE ANGRY ABOUT!?** " Izuku, Gio, and Ochaco exclaimed.

Floyd yelled back to them as he ran in Katsuki's direction, " **DUH! BETTER ME THAN HIM!** "

" **STOP FOLLOWING ME INKHEAD!** " Katsuki shouted.

Floyd shouted back at him, " **HEY YOU FIRST, WALKING BOMB!** "

The group couldn't help but watch awkwardly as the two of them disappeared, in the distance.

"Reina-chan's right men are complicated." Gio said surprising pretty much everyone in the group as they gave him an awkward look. Though they soon lost the thought when Mineta had yelled, " **WHAT IS WITH THOSE TWO!? THEY'RE TOO RASH!** "

"It can't be helped." Izuku said, "For now let's search for the ones that can talk!"

"Gotcha!" Ochaco said.

"Aye, aye sir!" Gio said as he saluted.

"A lot of time has passed since the fight, so let's do our best!" Izuku said.

"Okay!" Mineta said giving him a thumbs up.

"Let's go!" Ochaco and Gio said.

The group soon spilt up, running in different directions as they were quick to get to work on the exercise, despite the fact they were down two people.

* * *

- _ **Two Minutes Earlier**_ -

Reina looked around the area as she wondered where to hide as she spun her sword around with her hand as if it had been a cane. She hummed to herself as she walked down the beaten path, watching herself so that she wouldn't trip on the debris that had been on the floor.

"Where should I hide?" She said to herself, throwing her sword in the air making it float in the air as she looked around the area, "It definitely has to be somewhere where they can't easily find me, since I'm one of the people that won't be speaking. But where should it be?"

Reina still looked at the area that surrounded her, looking at all the various buildings that still stood despite how ruined they looked. Reina let out a sigh as she rubbed her head, "Damn it, finding a hiding spot is harder than it looks! I wonder if the others were able to find a place to…"

Reina's words trailed off when she noticed something in the distance; she saw a figure of a woman walk by suddenly before, disappearing into one of the buildings. Reina lost concentration as her sword dropped onto the floor.

"Someone's… Here?"

Reina followed after the woman and the boy, forgetting about her sword completely. She turned the corner to where they had entered and saw a ruined building that had been taller than the rest, slanted on one side; she tilted her head curiously.

"I swear, I saw someone go in…"

Without a thought or hesitation she entered the building where she had seen the two of them entered. She found herself walking through a lobby, as she looked around the area. "Hello?" She called out, "... Is anyone here?" She had gotten no answer. She called out again, expecting someone to answer until...

" _ **Rei-chan?**_ "

Reina turned around to the source of the voice but the minute she did the scenery seemed to have changed. Instead of standing in an abandoned building, she instead found herself standing in what looked to be a forest. She heard the sound of birds and even felt the sun hit her face. This only left her confused, as she looked at all that surrounded her; she even felt a tree only to confirm that it had been real to the touch which made her jump a bit.

"Where… Where am I?"

She soon saw something that had been down below the hill on which she stood. She took a peek and saw what looked to be small houses, and she could've sworn she saw people going in and out of places or chatting with one another.

"Is that… A town…? But wait… I was in USJ, what am I doing-"

" _ **Rei-chan!**_ "

Reina turned and saw the boy in the distance, motioning her to follow him. " _ **Come on Rei-chan!**_ " He said, " _ **Let's go play before dinner!**_ "

She saw him run off as she started to follow, "Hey, wait!"

She ran in the direction where the boy had ran, and eventually she saw him go into what looked to be an abandoned cottage in the middle of a clearing. Vines were growing around the wood, and posts; leaves were seen all over the windows and it covered a sign just above. Reina stood their frozen at the sight, as she seemed to be hypnotized by the old cottage.

"This place… Have I… Been here before?"

Reina stepped forward to the cottage, onto the porch and towards the door. She saw the door creaked open a little as she had been quick to conclude that the boy with the red hat had run inside. She opened the door swiftly, but the moment she did the scenery changed again. She saw a familiar red color, leaking through the windows. Some of the trees she saw outside were on fire, and she even heard some people screaming. Reina had a fearful look on her face at this.

"Wha-What is this?! Everything was just fine a minute ago!"

She soon became alert when she realized that she couldn't find the little boy. "Huh!? That boy! Where did that boy go!?"

She heard the door get kicked down making her jump. She saw people with deranged looks on their faces as they were covered with blood, practically from head to toe. One had a crazy as he looked Reina dead in the eye, " _ **I found it!**_ " He said with his voice sounding distorted, " _ **I found dinner**_ "

" _ **Still hungry… Need meat!**_ " Another seemed to have sung while holding a knife in her hand.

Reina's body started shake as she stepped back. She even started to sweat at the look on their faces as they held knives in their hands. She didn't know why but she had been paralyzed in that moment as she shook, she didn't even realize that her eyes were of gold instead of her usual odd eye color.

"Those people… _**I know those people**_ …"

" _ **Looks tasty!**_ " The third said, " _ **Thanks for the meal!**_ "

" _ **Let's eat! Let's fill our bellies!**_ " Another said as he went at her with the knife. Reina quickly thought fast, even though she still looked afraid. She went low to the ground as she ran underneath the man, avoiding the others as they swung their weapons as she ran to the door.

"I can't let them get me! I can't let them kill me!"

She had been caught by surprise when she felt herself step on the side of her ankle, making her fall to the ground. Everything turned black when she felt her head hit something hard.

* * *

Katsuki had grown tired of yelling at Floyd and just tolerated with him as he followed behind him. Floyd kept looking through one building after another as he kept looking for his fellow classmates. Katsuki didn't even bother looking for others as he had just been looking for Reina as he wondered where she had been hiding.

"Hello!? Anybody around here!?" Floyd shouted, "We're here to rescue you!"

"You dumbass! Some of them aren't allowed to talk you know!" Katsuki yelled to him angrily.

"I know that, I'm saying it for the people that are allowed to talk!" Floyd said, "You should do the same too if Reina-chan's not one of those people that can't talk!"

"It's not like that's gonna matter, you Inkhead-" Katsuki had soon gotten cut off, when he stepped on something on the floor. He looked and saw that under his foot it had been a sword. He moved his foot off of it as he went to pick it up. Floyd noticed it too as he approached him from behind.

"What did you find?" Floyd asked as he looked over his shoulder, "A sword?"

Katsuki didn't say anything as he removed the sword from its sheath, revealing the familiar faded Chinese writing on the blade.

"Hold on…" Floyd said, "... That's Reina-chan's. But that's weird, this is one of her treasures. She never leaves it behind. Did she forget it?"

Katsuki still didn't say anything as his eyes were widened slightly as he looked at the sword. He didn't even notice that Floyd was trying to get his attention as he gazed down at the blade; A thought had come over his head.

" _ **... I keep… Seeing things… Things that don't make any sense to me. First it was me as a child scared of something… Now it's… Something else."**_

"Hey, piss for brains, are you listening to me!?" Floyd said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Don't tell me…" Katsuki said in a low voice, taking Floyd back a bit.

Floyd asked him as he scratched his ear a bit, "Huh? What did you say?"

Katsuki sheathed the sword suddenly before he threw it on his back tightening the strap a little to make sure it stayed where it was. He than ran ahead of him not bothering to use his Quirk this time. "Hey! Wait up!" Floyd yelled as he ran after him.

Katsuki ignored him yelling at him as he ran ahead of him. In that moment all he could think about was Reina; He had been the only person that knew about what she saw what others couldn't, that could easily frighten her. As he ran forward that's all he could think about. Exercise or not, she could be in trouble and no one would know except him.

" _Reina! Where the hell are you!?_ "

* * *

" _ **Rei-chan! Run!"**_

" _ **Someday, you'll forgive me…"**_

" _ **You're nothing but a freak!"**_

" _ **You're Quirks not normal, it's not even Hero Material!"**_

" _ **You're not allowed to play with us freak!"**_

" _ **Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"**_

"Who..."

Reina slowly opened her eyes with a groan as she felt her head throbbing, as if someone had been hitting it with a hammer. Though as her vision became clear she found that she wasn't in the lobby of the building anymore but rather a different floor with what looked to be a treadmill. She found that her head had been laying on a small slope of ice as to keep her head elevated, though that only seemed to confuse her.

"Are you awake?" A familiar voice had asked.

She looked over to her right and saw a familiar young teen with ice covering one side of his body. It was Shoto Todoroki and Fubuki sat at her side.

"Todoroki-san? Fubuki-chan?" Reina groaned. She went to sit herself up, Fubuki had helped her to sit up. "Take it easy, you hit your head pretty hard." Shoto said to her.

"Ouch…" Reina groaned as she rubbed her forehead, "That's definitely gonna leave a bruise later…" She turned over to Shoto, "How long was I out?"

"About fifteen minutes." He replied, "Fubuki and found you after we heard you screaming."

"Really?" She said, "Sorry… I must've troubled the both of you."

Fubuki signed to her something, though she didn't quite understand as she tilted her head curiously, "She said 'Don't worry about, you didn't cause us any trouble.'" Shoto told her. Reina merely nodded as she suddenly looked nervous; Shoto had taken notice of the look on her face.

"What is it?" He asked.

Reina shook her head as she replied, "I'm sorry, it's just… I've never realized that Enji-san had kids in his family. I mean you both don't act like him, but no offense, I just don't know how I should act around you two since we don't really talk to one another."

Shoto and Fubuki were both surprised at this, as they looked to one another, as they both posed the same question. Though Fubuki had a lack of words, Shoto could speak for the both of them. "You know of our father?" Shoto asked.

Reina shrugged as she replied, "It's one of the perks when your Guardian is a Pro-Hero. I've known most of the Pro-Heroes at UA, some outside of that… Enji-san included. Though… Funny thing, I know Enji-san is supposed to be a Hero, he scared me when I was a girl. What am I saying, he still scares me a little."

"Why does he scare you?"

"Let's just say… He doesn't look at me the same way Shota and the others do. The reason however I'm not su-"

Reina had cut herself off when she realized who she had been talking to, "Sorry! He's your parent! I shouldn't be-!"

"No, it's alright." Shoto said, Fubuki had shook her head as well.

Reina had been taken back by what Shoto had said. Him and Fubuki were both alright about Reina talking what can be considered negative about their father; one of the top ten pro-heroes in the society. Though she had been quick to draw her conclusion as to why they would be alright with it.

"Oh I get it. I didn't mean to jump the gun there." Reina said, "I'm just used to having someone being related to a Pro-Hero and get along with his parents."

"I take it you mean Aihara." Shoto said, "Again, it's alright. Most people would just assume something like that anyway."

Reina merely nodded, this time not saying anything of importance as she sat there in silence. She looked over to Fubuki eying her scar in particular which she was quick to notice as she went to hide it; She glanced over to the scar on Shoto's face as he had been quick to notice it too.

"What is it now?" He asked curiously.

Reina merely shook her head, "Nothing. Just thinking about something." She said before she had a thought in her head, " _Todoroki-san looks a sad. Fubuki-chan has that look too. I wonder…"_

She took a deep breath before she asked him, "Hey Todoroki-san? If you don't mind me asking… Why do you cover your left side with ice?"

Shoto didn't bother to answer as he sat himself on one of the lose rocks nearby. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Reina said to him, "I just thought maybe we can pass the time, until Izuku-kun and the others find us."

"You really are strange." Shoto commented.

Reina laughed a little as she said, "Maybe I am. People already think that me being friends with Katsuki-kun is strange enough. Even Floyd-kun thinks it's out of the ordinary." Reina heard Fubuki laugh a little before she signed something to her. Of course Shoto had translated, "She's saying, 'That's not true. I think you're an ordinary person.'"

"That's nice of you to say Fubuki-chan… But..." Reina said, though she had on a small smile as she started to trail off.

Shoto noticed that kind of a smile on her face, "Hey, what's-"

"Now isn't this lovely?"

The three of them jumped at an unknown voice as the three of them became alert. They practically jumped from the floor as it had suddenly exploded. "The hell!?" Reina exclaimed.

"This is a very nice moment the three of you are having." An unfamiliar voice had said.

The smoke cleared and it revealed to be a tall man wearing a mask and hood over his head; his jacket had been long and in the color of black and his pants were of black too. The only thing that stood out was his white shirt, though other than that he looked intimidating.

" **A VILLAIN!?** " Shoto and Reina exclaimed, while Fubuki let out a little scream.

Another explosion occurred just behind them, and they felt a whoosh as someone else had jumped into the room with them. "My, my." Another voice had said behind them just as the smoke started to clear revealing that man was bigger than the other, and he wore a mask as well, "Three young Heroes, right here for the taking…"

"Two of them!?" Shoto exclaimed as he readied himself, as he got Fubuki to go behind him.

Reina gritted her teeth and went to reach for her weapon, but-

"My sword!?" She exclaimed, only now realizing it wasn't with her, "Where did it-!?"

Reina had been taken by surprise when the tall man, jumped behind her attempting to kick her. Reina was quick on her feet as she dodged, though she didn't have time to block his punch. Fubuki soon act out of instinct, she put her hand to the ground and created an ice wall, between her and the Villain.

"Thanks Fubuki-chan!" Reina said to her with a smile, as Fubuki nodded back to her.

"Get behind me!" Shoto told Reina, "Now!"

Reina nodded and did just that as she jumped back; Shoto used his ice to attack the second man, but he proved to be quick as well as he was suddenly behind him. "You're too slow!" The Villain said as he went to attack the three of them.

"Crap!" Reina exclaimed as she went to use her Quirk, but the second Villain went to attack her.

"Gotcha you now!" The second Villain shouted as he went to attack Reina.

* * *

- _ **At That Moment**_ -

"Hey! Help!"

Izuku, Mineta and Gio followed the voice to an open area, which had been a building that was on it's side. As expected they had found one of their classmates inside the building. "Oijiro-kun!" Izuku said with a smile.

"Found ya!" Gio said triumphantly.

"Hey guys!" Mashiro said as he waved down below.

"Hang on, we'll get you out!" Izuku had reassured him.

Izuku grabbed a nearby pole, as Mineta placed the purples balls on his head, and onto the pole, creating a makeshift ladder. They placed it inside and allowing Mashiro to climb up back to the surface. "That was actually really effective!" Gio said, "Nice thinking!"

"Yeah!" Mineta said, "You really are clever!"

Izuku smiled at this as he said, "I've always thought about other people's Quirks."

"Hey guys!" They soon heard Ochaco say, "I found Kyoka-chan!"

They looked over in her direction, and saw her lift up several debris from the ground with the help of her Quirk, revealing that Kyoka had been in a gap just underneath. "Dang it." Kyoka said, "I thought for sure that you wouldn't find me."

"Alright, that's two down!" Gio said, "Let's find the rest of-"

" **EVERYONE!** "

" **YOU GUYS!** "

The small group turned over to the direction of the two voices; they saw that it had been Tenya and Chouko, with Tenya who had activated his Quirk and was running towards them, and Chouko had been flying beside him. "Shoichi-san? Iida-kun?" Izuku said surprised.

"Wait, I thought they were one of the injured." Kyoka said.

" **RUN AWAY!** " Tenya shouted as he grabbed Ochaco and Kyoka pushing the both of them to the ground.

" **GET DOWN!** " Chouko yelled as she went to Izuku, Gio and Mineta, shielding the both of them with her wings. A sudden gust of wind blew by them as if it there had been a hurricane, making the whole ground shake, and drawing the attention of the other students that had been hiding. Just as the wind settled Floyd came back along with Katsuki who had spotted the them just as they got up off the ground.

"Izuku!" Floyd said helping him to stand as Chouko retracted her wings, "What the hell happened!?"

"I'm not sure!" Izuku said.

"It's a Villain!" Tenya said to them surprising them

"There's two of them!" Chouko said.

" **WHAT!?** " Most of them had exclaimed.

The group looked to the two Villains just as the smoke cleared; they couldn't help but shrink at their gaze, as they stepped towards them. "No way!" Kyoka exclaimed, "What are they doing here!?"

"I thought the police and Pro-Heroes rounded up all the Villains after the attack!" Gio exclaimed.

"Don't tell me they were hiding!" Ochaco said.

"Wait, do they have someone?" Mineta said as he squinted as more of the smoke cleared.

They saw that the second villain had a claw of some kind attached to his back, holding two people. They recognized who it had been when they saw the familiar red and white hair and purple ribbon. "Those are the Todoroki twins!" Kyoka exclaimed. The bigger Villain had been holding someone else by the jacket. Izuku, Katsuki and Floyd's eyes widened when they saw the familiar purple and aqua green hair.

" **REINA!** " Izuku, Floyd and Katsuki yelled at the same time out of worry and fear.

( _ **Ending Theme: Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card Ending 1-Jewelry Performed By Saori Hayami**_ )


	3. Chapter 3: Here's the Surprise!

( _ **Opening Theme: A Place Further than the Universe OP-The Girls Are Alright! Performed By Saya**_ )

They saw that the second villain had a claw of some kind attached to his back, holding two people. They recognized who it had been when they saw the familiar red and white hair and purple ribbon. "Those are the Todoroki twins!" Kyoka exclaimed. The bigger Villain had been holding someone else by the jacket. Izuku, Katsuki and Floyd's eyes widened when they saw the familiar purple and aqua green hair.

" **REINA!** " Izuku, Floyd and Katsuki yelled at the same time out of worry and fear.

"But the three of them are the strongest in the class!" Kyoka tried to reason, "There's no way they got caught!"

Floyd cursed under his breath, "Damn it all! Late again!"

"Seriously!? Why is this happening!?" Mineta said as tears were threatening to fall.

"We need to hurry and get the teachers!" Tenya said, "And get out of here while we can!"

"Already on it!" Mashiro said, running to where the teachers were.

"But what about them!?" Ochaco said, "We can't leave them behind!"

"Like we're gonna let you escape!" The hooded Villain had said.

" **WE'RE GONNA FINISH YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!** " The larger Villain yelled.

He merely slammed his foot onto the ground, creating another gust of wind knocking all of the students that had been in the vicinity off of their feet and onto the ground; not only that, the buildings that had once surrounded them seemingly vanished due to the extreme force.

"Tch! Damn it!" Floyd shouted, just as the smoke cleared.

Most of the students couldn't help but scream at the fact that the surrounding area literally disappeared in an instant. " **HOLY CRAP!** " Gio exclaimed.

" **SO STRONG!** " They heard Denki exclaim.

"How in the world did they manage to hide themselves!?" Eijirou shouted.

"Alright." The big villain said, "Now that the terrain is clear, no one will escape!"

"Prepare yourselves!" The Hooded Villain said, "This will be the end for you!"

"This is bad!" Thirteen said from where he stood.

Josephine said, "Yeah! We gotta get those runts outta here!"

Lena shouted down below, "Guys, you have to run-"

" **GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!** " They soon heard Katsuki yell. The group of students watched as he rocketed towards the large Villain, ready to take him down. Katsuki activated his Quirk just as the Big Villain lifted his hand, blocking the blast. Katsuki jumped back good few feet as he landed on the ground. "You guys run!" Katsuki said to them, all with a smile, "I'll take care of them!"

The whole class was shocked at what Katsuki had suggested while the Villains looked amused.

"My, my, aren't you confidant." The Hooded Villain said.

"You have guts to go up against the two of us like that." The Big Villain said.

Katsuki charged at the Big Villain again, being very careful not to hit Reina on accident, as he attacked over and over; The Hooded Villain soon went at Katsuki though he dodged and attacked him too.

"Why doesn't that guy ever think!?" Mineta exclaimed, "Doesn't he realize that they're stronger and that he's outnumbered!?"

"That's not it…" Izuku said, "Kaa-chan… He's not the the kind of person to think…"

"What does that mean?" Gio asked.

Everyone was once more taken by surprise when they saw Floyd run right into the battle, all while he shouted," **OI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT UPSTAGING ME, YOU TRIGGER HAPPY PISS HEAD!** "

" **THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT?!** " Most of the students shouted.

Floyd quickly drew up a weapon, which had been a staff again, just as Katsuki pulled back Floyd swung the staff at the Hooded Villain as he yelled, " **TAKE THIS!** "

The Hooded Villain drew up a weapon of his own, blocking his attack with a blade, which took Floyd back. Though he lost the thought when Katsuki yelled, " **WHAT DID I JUST SAY, INKHEAD!? I SAID I'D TAKE CARE OF THEM!** "

Floyd yelled back as he charged once more, " **BITE MY ASS! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE STAR OF THE SHOW NOT YOU!** "

" **QUIT COMPARING THIS TO ONE OF YOUR DUMB AMERICAN TV SHOWS AND GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME ALREADY!** " Katsuki barked back. They both charged right into the fray engaging the Villains again and again.

Katsuki soon yelled to Tenya when he saw that he was still standing there, " **HEY FOUR EYES! DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE OTHERS AND GET OUT OF HERE! MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND MAKE THOSE WEAKLINGS RUN AWAY!** "

Floyd added as he attempted to blind the Hooded Villain, " **WE'LL HANDLE THIS!** "

"Bakugou-kun!" Tenya said, "Why do you have to insult others!? More importantly we're not gonna just leave you both here!"

" **DON'T WORRY! UNLIKE PISSY PRINCESS HERE, WE CAN DO THIS!** " Floyd shouted

" **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PISSY PRINCESS?!** " Katsuki barked back at him.

"Hey Bakugou!" They soon heard Eijirou say. Katsuki and Floyd stopped in their tracks and turned Eijirou who stood up on top of one of the debris. "What do you mean by those weaklings?" He said.

Momo stepped forward as she said, "We're the students of class 1-A of the Hero Course. We don't leave anyone behind!"

"Yeah!" Ochaco added, "We'll all be heroes!"

Gio said, "Whether you like it or not, we're staying here!"

Izuku smiled at this as did Floyd at everyones confidence, as their classmates remained as they were. "Everyone…" Izuku said.

Floyd said with a smile, "Well if you guys wanna tag in- **THEN LET'S PARTY!** "

" **PLUS ULTRA!** " All the students cheered.

The two Villains laughed as they turned their attention back to them. "How brave." The large Villain said, "However…"

The Hooded Villain soon added as he drew up what looked to be a bazooka, "... **IT'LL BE FUTILE IN THE END!** "

While the large Villain swung his fist allowing the debris to fly, the Hooded Villain fired a missile flying towards the group.

"I'll take care of that!" Yuga said. A laser fired from his navel getting rid of the debris, though the missle still flew; Eijirou and Rikido took care of the debris that Yuga had missed, with the help of their Quirks.

" **MINECRAFT PHYSICS DON'T FAIL ME NOW!** " Gio soon yelled, as he grabbed various materials from the ground; from the materials he was able to find, he was able to make a bow and arrow. He aimed at the missle before firing the arrow; it hit the missile dead center, causing it to explode in midair.

Kyoka plugged her earplug into the speaker of her costume creating a powerful soundwave, keeping the two Villains in their place, while Hanta, Floyd and Momo restricted them. Hanta wrapped tape around the hooded Villain, Floyd drew up a grappling hook wrapping around the large Villain, and Momo fired a net over the both of them, with a cannon she made with the help of her Quirk.

" **NOW!** " Momo yelled.

Just like that, the whole Class charged at the two Villains while they were trapped. " **LET'S GO CLASS 1-A!** " Tenya shouted as they charged. Floyd did a war cry of some kind before he yelled loudly to his enemies, " **FULL STRIKE!** "

Though the Hooded Villain broke out of the retrainants with the help of a blade he had drawn up, and than the big Villain, broke out of his own restraints using his brute strength, making another gust of wind pushing everyone back again, making everyone scream.

"Well this is a surprise." The hooded Villain said as he stretched, "To think you would all attack at once."

The large Villain laughed, "Indeed, it was a surprise. Though with something so simple-"

" **SHUT THE HELL UP!** "

Katsuki suddenly appeared from behind, attacking the large Villain head on once again with full force. " **GIVE HER BACK!** " He yelled just as he activated his Quirk; Once again the large Villain blocked his attack.

" **TO SLOW**!" The hooded Villain yelled as he went to attack, giving Katsuki no time to react.

Floyd acted out of instinct and drew up a lasso; he used it to wrap around Katsuki's waist, and pull him away just as the Hooded Villain went to attack. " **WHAT THE F***?!** " Katsuki yelled to Floyd, " **I WAS GONNA DODGE THAT!** "

Floyd yelled back as he untied the lasso from Katsuki, "Oh, don't be a baby. Would you rather let me let you die?"

" **I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!** " Katsuki yelled before he flew towards the Villains again, attacking over and over with his Quirk. He either dodged or attacked or flew towards the Villains. All the while the whole class watched him engage in a certain pattern.

"Wow, Katsuki's getting bodied so badly.." Floyd said as he scratched his head. "Why don't I feel satisfaction from this?"

" **ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID RIVALRY ALREADY!** " Most of his classmates yelled.

"Aihara-kun, why is it that you hate Bakugou-kun so much?!" Tenya yelled.

Floyd shrugged as he replied, "I just do. He's an impulsive blowhard."

" **THAT'S YOUR REASONING!?** " His whole class yelled again.

"We gotta do something!" Chouko said, "We have to find a way to get the Todoroki twins and Reina-chan away from them!"

"Yeah but how?" Gio said, "Who knows how the Villains are going to attack next."

"Kaa-chan…" Izuku said, as he watched Katsuki go at them again, and again. Though Izuku soon thought of something, as he watched him fight. He looked around looking at a few students in particular, before he thought of a plan.

"Floyd-kun! Iida-kun! Uraraka-san! Shoichi-san! Mineta-kun! Terebi-kun! Asu-I mean Tsu-chan!" Izuku said getting their attention, "I have an idea! Will you all listen?" They looked to one another before they nodded their heads to him.

Katsuki flew back a few feet, as he started to run out of breath. The Villains stretched themselves as they both turned to him. "Looks like you're finally tired." The Large Villain said.

"Right then." The Hooded Villain said, "Let's put an end to this shall we?" He drew up another weapon which had been a mace as the Large Villain cracked his neck.

"Don't make me laugh!" Katsuki said as he stood up and cracked his knuckles, "I'm just getting started!" With that Katsuki charged once more, though just as he did-

" **EVERYONE! NOW!** " Izuku yelled as he ran to Ochaco.

" **LET'S DO THIS!** " Floyd and Gio yelled, as Chouko grabbed their hands. Chouko began to fly overhead.

"Here goes!" Ochaco said; just as Izuku's hand touched Ochaco's her Quirk activated and he began to float. " **ASUI-SAN!** " Izuku yelled. Tsuyu used her tongue to wrap around his waist.

" **CALL ME TSU-CHAN!** " Tsuyu exclaimed as she threw him towards the large Villain.

" **DIE!** " Katsuki yelled as he activated his Quirk right in front of the large Villains face, creating a smoke screen. "No matter how hard you try, you won't- **WHAT!?** " Izuku suddenly flew only inches off the ground towards the Large Villain; using one of Mineta's purple balls, he attached it onto Reina's back just as Ochaco deactivated her Quirk, pulling her out of his grasp with ease, surprising the Villain and even Katsuki.

"How in the world did-!?" The Hooded Villain said, before he was cut off by the sound of Chouko's voice.

" **BOMBS AWAY!** " She yelled before she let Floyd and Gio go.

Floyd drew up an axe made of ink, while Gio had what looked to be a diamond sword. " **GET A LOAD OF OUR COMBO ATTACK!** " Floyd yelled.

" **DO YOU LIKE MY DIAMOND SWORD BITCH!?** " Gio shouted as well. They both sliced the claws off of Shoto and Fubuki, and catching them before they could hit the ground.

" **THEY DID IT!** " Ochaco and Chouko cheered.

Izuku landed on the ground and placed Reina down gently; his glove came off in the process and he readied himself. "Floyd-kun!? Are you ready!?" Izuku yelled to Floyd just as he put Shoto on the ground.

Floyd smiled as he said drawing up a large fan, " **TIME TO BLOW YOU AWAY!** "

Izuku started to activate his Quirk as he aimed for the large Villain while Floyd aimed for the hooded Villain.

" **SMASH!** " Izuku yelled just as he flicked his fingers.

Floyd yelled his attack as he waved his fan, " **INK FAN!** "

Thus they were both able to create large gusts of wind; the hooded Villain was blown away and had landed in a set of purple balls that Mineta had set up, getting him stuck.

" **GOT' EM!** " Floyd cheered.

" **SLAMMIN!** " Gio cheered as well as he raised fist after he put Fubuki beside her brother.

Though all of the students had been surprised when they saw the larger one hadn't been moving an inch as he used his arms to protect his face. " **ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?** " Gio exclaimed, " **HE'S NOT MOVING!?** "

Floyd shouted with confusion, " **OH WHAT THE F***, MAN?!** "

" **ALL WEAKLINGS SHOULD STEP ASIDE!** " Katsuki shouted as he flown right past Izuku, his hands started to heat up, " **I'LL KILL THIS GUY!** "

" **HEY, HEY, HEY!** " Floyd shouted as he followed "That's too risky!"

" **BITE ME!** "

" **HEY THAT'S MY LINE!** "

Just as the large Villain brought his arms away from his face, he realized that Katsuki had been up close, as well as Floyd. Katsuki unleashed his Quirk full blast, while Floyd quickly made a hammer hitting him right in the stomach, sending him flying. He flew towards a broken wall, where the purple balls from Mineta's Quirk had been, and he fell on his side, with his back to them; The class cheered at this. "It worked!" Mineta cheered, "The plan worked! They can't move now!"

"It worked perfectly Midoriya-kun!" Tenya said, "It was just like you planned!"

Floyd added with a smile, " **OH YEAH!** "

Izuku smiled as he turned to Katsuki, as he approached the large Villain, "I don't deserve all the credit… Besides, he's the one who understood my plan and followed through to the end." He couldn't but think to himself, " _Kaa-chan… You really are amazing…_ "

The Large Villain struggled to get off, as did the Hooded Villain who had just been beside his comrade. "Now-Now-Now wait a minute!" The Hooded Villain stammered, "Hold on! Can we talk about this!?"

"I can't move!" The Large Villain said.

Katsuki had a devilish smirk on his face as he clenched his hand, "Now! It's time for the finishing touch! This one's for laying a hand on Reina!"

Katsuki lifted his hand causing the two Villains to panic. "Now hang on! Wait!" The Large Villain said, "I'm-I'm-I'm-!" Just than, the Villains mask came off of his face, as he managed to get himself free, revealing that it had been-

" **I AM HERE!** "

" _ **ALL MIGHT!?**_ " Izuku, Katsuki and Floyd shouted out of shock and surprise.

The Hooded Villain soon got off his hood revealing that it had also been-

"Hi son!"

" _ **POPS!?**_ " Floyd exclaimed.

" _ **JOJI'S HERE TOO!?**_ " Izuku and Katsuki yelled again.

" **WAIT, WHAT!?** " Josephine had been heard yelling from a distance.

"Oh boy…" Lena said shaking her head as she shook her head.

All Might laughed not realizing that Joji started to sweat when he saw his wife glaring at him. All the students started to gather around All Might, and Joji just as All Might started to explain himself, "Joji-san and I wanted to surprise all of you as Villains at the end, since the other day happened. But as expected you all did a great job! I would've expected nothing less from the hero cou-Eh?"

It was only than All Might realized that all the students were having a look to kill on their faces at All Might and Joji, as they stood their silently. Even Floyd stared at his father with an intent to kill him, that had added more to his anxiety.

Joji laughed nervously as he said, "Hey Son...Bakugou...I know this was really intense but.."

"Ah… Right…" All Might said, "We're sorry…"

" **YOU WENT OVERBOARD, YOU MORONS!** " The Boys excluding Katsuki and Floyd had yelled; they started to beat up All Might, with All Might trying to get him to stop,

Katsuki looked to Floyd as he asked as he cracked his knuckles, "Want to help me kill your old man?"

Floyd replied as he redied himself with his time with heavily detailed brass knuckles drawn by him "For once, we're on the same page"

Joji stammered as he said to the two of them, "N-n-n-now now boys… Let's not go too crazy..."

" **LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT CRAZY YOU IDIOT!** " They both yelled as they started with their beatdown.

Josephine from a distance had her jaw dropped at this as she couldn't help but yell to her daughter and teachers, "Oh crap! Come on guys. Looks like we gotta break up this natural disaster."

Lena let out a sigh, "Well Aizawa, it's like what you predicted, it did not end well."

"To be fair we did try to warn them." Thirteen said.

Josephine doubledtaked at this as she said, "Wait what? You three knew this?!"

"Unfortunately." Shota replied in a monotone voice, "All Might and Joji were talking about it yesterday to me, when they visited the hospital. He told me about their plan they had in mind. Tried to tell him otherwise but he wouldn't listen."

"Sorry mom. But dad said you would stop him if he told you about it." Lena said as she bowed to her mother.

" **HELL YEAH I WOULD HAVE STOP HIM!** " Josephine shouted "Oh you and I are gonna have a talk later, right after I deal with your idiot father!"

Lena shrugged as she said, "At least the punishments are not as bad as the shrimp's."

The group continued to bombard at Joji and All Might for the stunt they pulled as they shouted all kinds of things at them. They hadn't realized that a certain group of three people got up off of the floor and brushed themselves off, that is until-

"Damn, you guys were able to beat them, huh?" A familiar voice said.

They turned and saw Reina, Shoto and Fubuki standing their not unconscious, but just looking fine as if nothing had been wrong.

" **REINA-CHAN!?** " Izuku exclaimed, " **YOU WEREN'T KNOCKED OUT!?** "

" **THE TODOROKI TWINS TOO!?** " Gio yelled.

Floyd doubled-taked at this as he yelled, "Huh? Reina? Shoto and Fubuki?!"

"You three-!" Katsuki said, "You were on the surprise too!?"

Reina giggled a little as she said, "Sorry about that guys."

"We didn't mean to worry anyone." Shoto said as Fubuki nodded as she had a guilty look on her face.

"Hey hey!" Floyd said as he pinched Reina's cheeks "That was mean trick you did, we were worried sick dum-dum!"

Reina merely stepped on his foot causing him to stop and to cry out, "Like I said, I'm sorry."

" **TELL THAT TO MY FOOT!"** Floyd shouted.

"Okay Floyd's foot." Reina said kneeling down before she started to rub it, "I'm sorry. Does the footsie want a wittle bandage for his big wittle toe?"

" **THAT'S NOT HELPING!"** Floyd shouted as Reina sticked her tongue out as she stood.

Katsuki stomped over to Reina with angry look on his face as Reina herself laughed nervously, " **REI-NA-NOU-KI-!** "

"Oh hey, Katsuki-kun. Glad to see yo-" Reina said as she waved before she was cut off, when Katsuki started to pinch and stretch her own cheeks like Floyd did earlier which surprised most of his classmates, since they expected him to give a different treatment.

" **DON'T GIVE ME THAT GARBAGE LOLLIPOP HAIR! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS YOU IDIOT!?** " Katsuki yelled as he did this, " **DID YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY TO PULL A TRICK LIKE THAT ON ME!?** "

"It hurts. I'm sorry." Reina said as her words slurred.

" **SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!** "

"But I do mean it."

" **NO YOU DON'T!** "

"... Come on man, cut me some slack."

" **HELL NO YOU MORON!** "

"Please Ka~Tsu~Ki~"

" **I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT!** "

"Huh? He's not being violent?" Chouko said astonished.

Eijirou added, "I could've sworn he would've slap her or something. I know I would."

"Maybe it's just their thing." Hanta suggested as scratched the back of his head again.

"Might be." Mina added as she scratched under her chin.

"What a strange friendship." Fumikage couldn't help but comment.

Floyd yelled at Katsuki and Reina as this happened, " **OI! PISS HEAD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO REINA-CHAN?!** "

" **BUTT OFF INKHEAD!** " Katsuki yelled letting go of her cheeks allowing her to rub them.

" **BITE MY ASS! QUIT DOING THAT TO REINA-CHAN!** " Floyd yelled as he rolled up his sleeve

" **YOU WERE JUST DOING THE SAME THING EARLIER!** " Katsuki shouted.

" **YEAH SO?!** " Floyd yelled

" **OH YOU WANNA DIE THEN?!** " Katsuki shouted as his hands was close to his face.

" **HEY I ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE, FIREFIST!** " Floyd shouted as he flipped him off.

"Guys come on don't fi-Ouch!" Reina said before she was flicked on the head by Katsuki.

"Don't start." He said, "I'm still gonna have a word with ya after this day ends."

Reina laughed a little as she had a guilty look herself, "Guess I'm not getting this one off easy huh?"

"Do Bakugou-san and Aihara-san act like this whenever Reina-chan's around?" Chouko asked as she turned to Izuku.

Izuku replied as he laughed himself, "Pretty much."

Reina soon noticed something on Katsuki's back as she got a good look at the strap across his chest, "Is… That my sword?"

Katsuki wondered what she was talking about before he remembered what was on his back, "Oh yeah." He said as he removed it holding it to her, "You dropped this earlier. I decided to hold onto it for ya, in case you wanted it back."

"Oh man, you're a lifesaver! Thought I lo-Huh?" Reina said as she went to take it; though she was surprised when he pulled back.

"Do you think it would be that easy?" He said with a smirk, "You're not getting this back. Not until you complete this weekends study session you and I have."

Reina couldn't help but cry a couple of sparkling tears as she said, "My baby blade..."

"Kaa-chan really has no mercy." Izuku said as he couldn't help but have a smile.

"No kidding." Ochaco said as she giggled.

" **HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!** " Floyd shouted comforting Reina. " **YOU MADE THE LADY CRY!** "

" **LAST CHANCE INKHEAD! STAND DOWN!** " Katsuki barked back throwing the sword back over his shoulder.

" **I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY!** " Floyd shouted as he drew tones more weapons on him.

" **OH THAT'S IT! YOU'RE F***KING DEAD!** " Katsuki and Floyd shouted to each other.

"Oh man! Aihara-san and Bakugou are gonna fight again!" Denki said.

Lena and Josephine suddenly dashed down where they stood as they yelled, " **OH NO YOU TWO DON'T!** "

The two boys had their faces planted the next second by Lena and Josephine.

"Seriously! Can't a day just go by where you two aren't trying to massacre each other?! Just one day!?" Lena shouted.

"Seems like Lena's not the only one I have to talk to when I get back home!" Josephine said to Floyd.

Floyd gulped as he said "R-really?"

"Yep and don't worry Katsuki. I called Mitsuki to make sure you get the same punishment as Floyd here since you two love to throw punches at each other." Josephine said with a smile.

" **WHEN DID YOU HAVE TIME TO DO THAT!?** " Katsuki shouted at her.

"My baby blade…" Reina sobbed dramatically.

"There, there Reina-chan." Izuku said as he patted her on the back, despite the fact that two of fingers were broken now, "Knowing Kaa-chan, he'll give it back to you."

Joji groaned as he said to his wife, "Oh honey! There you are, Perfect timing to-" He was cut off when he was bonked on the head by his wife.

"Don't get me started Joj!" Josephine shouted. "You and I are gonna have a little _**CHAT**_ tonight about your little secret!"

All of Class 1-A finally got what Josephine meant at the way she had used her words as all of their eyes widened; their faces had practically turned red.

Eijirou stammered as he said, " **T-T-THAT'S WHAT SHE MEANT?!** "

Mina added as she blushed "T-That _**KIND**_ of chat?!"

"Aihara's Parents are something-ribbit" Tsuyu said as she turned red herself.

"Geez, talk about TMI..." Gio said as was flushed red.

"American Girls are so fierce" Mineta said as he shook at the same time his nose bleed.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Denki told him "Unless you wanna get caught in the crossfire."

"I'm also glad they're not my parents..." Hanta said

Tenya removed his glasses as he said, "The Aiharas are a very unusual family."

"I can see why Aihara-kun has a lot of siblings.." Momo added.

"My baby blade…" Reina continued to sob dramatically.

Shota merely nudged her with his leg as he had gotten to the class group along with Thirteen. "Suck it up Reina." He said.

"I'm trying, but it's my baby blade…." She said as she groaned.

"At least that's all you get…" All Might said as he sobbed dramatically as well.

Josephine yelled at All Might as she bonked him on the head too, " **YOU'RE NOT OFF THE HOOK EITHER MISTER!** "

Fubuki looked to her brother as she smiled; she signed over to him asking him a question, "We really have met a strange bunch haven't we?"

Shoto looked to his sister, merely nodding as he replied looking to Reina, Izuku, Floyd and Katsuki, "Yeah Fubuki. Though something tells me, they'll be anything but strange."

( _ **Ending Theme: Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card Ending 1-Jewelry Performed By Saori Hayami**_ )

 _ **Next Issue…**_

 _ **To Be A Hero Issue 2: Winner Take All!**_


End file.
